A Mystery Never Solved
by drizzle180
Summary: Spencer is a cop and Ashley is a stripper? This should be fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is my first spashley fanfic, and its not even mine. The original story came from the author addict and let me tell they're awesome. But I changed it around a little to fit south please don't hate me!!

Mystery Never Solved

Rubies Night Club

So I'm here at Rubies Night Club. There were around 40 people, mostly fat men drinking, screaming and laughing…so disgusting. I'm new here, but I won't stay here long . sooner or later they will find me and I will have to run again…sad, I know, but that's life…the owner of the place went on stage

"Ladies and gents, we are going to start this now with a new girl" everybody screamed "Yes!! A new girl so give it up for Pearl!!" …show time

**(Pearl took the stage wearing black underwear. She had tan skin, chocolate eyes, dark reddish- brown hair and a body to die for. She had a wild look but at the same time a very gentle soft side that made everyone crazy.)**

So I'm dancing right… having a good time, considering… everyone is looking and lusting at me, I can see in their eyes their desire for me. They give me money… that's what I want. But good times don't last forever…

**(Pearl spots a good looking guy sitting at front, so she went towards him and sat on his lap, still dancing)** …

""take me to the nearest motel" **(and she nips him on the lips)** "now?" "yea.. now" (**they got up, people started screaming at her to come up on the stage again, but she grabbed her things at the bar and followed the man out the door)**

So we got to his place… this guy thinks I'm going to have sex with him… I have other plans. "so Pearl, what would you like to do?" **(he smiled)** told ya' "well" **(she kissed him)** "we could do lots of things… but first…" **( she kissed him again and pushed him to the bed)** "I need to go the bathroom" "Ok I'll be waiting…" "I'm sure you will."

**( And she went and closed the bathroom door . At that precise moment there was a knock at the door. He got up and went to the door. When he opened there was a woman standing in the middle of two big men. The three were wearing black suits)**

"Can I help you?" "Yes" **( the woman spoke and showed him her badge. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and fierce blue eyes)**

" I'm detective Spencer Carlin. I understand you're in the company of Ashley Davies, is that right?" "um, the stripper?" **(Spencer laughed)** "yea… the stripper.""well she is in the bathroom right now, why? Is she in some kind of trouble, I thought she was 18, man!!" "I'm not in the position to telling you that, so if you could please let us in…" "yea,yea come in"

**( the two men knocked on the door and she said she will be right out)** "man, she is fucking hot, I so wanted to bang her tonight." **(Spencer looked at him as if he was kidding)** " I don't think you're her type" "How do you know?" " I just …have a feeling." **( they heard a noise coming from the bathroom)** "Guys open the door!"

**(they did, but nobody was there and the window was open)** " Fuck! That bitch! Guys go look at the place she was staying at, I'll be with you in a sec." **(The guys took off)** "ok… now did she have something with her? Maybe a bag?" "yea she did, right there" **(he pointed to the bag on the corner of the couch)** " ok thank you." (** she grabbed it and started to go, but turned around)** " look don't take this the wrong way but she's gay… she never wanted you…she wanted your money." **(she closed the door, and the man checked his pockets for his wallet but didn't find it)**

**(Spencer arrived at the old house, when she opened the door she found her partners on the floor, knocked out)** "fuck"** (she took out her gun and started to go into the house)** " Ashley!!... stop this shit right now, you have to turn yourself in!" "why?" **(Ashley answered from the second story so Spencer started going up the stairs)** I know this was going to happen between me and her "Did you want to fuck that guy, or just rob him?"

" oh you know me Spence, I don't play that game… remember?" **(She sounded so relaxed as if she knew nothing was going to happen to her. Spencer continued following the voices through the rooms)**

"No, you're wrong…I don't know you… never did."

" You know me Spence, you just didn't know my real name" … " or, your real life"… " now you know… what do you think?" "what do you want me to think Ashley… you're a living lie, a thief." "that actually really hurt…" **( Ashley laughed and came out and stood in front of Spencer)** "Is that really what you think? Or what they told me to think?" "is there a difference?" **(She lowered her gun)** "don't worry you always do" this part I don't like

**(Then she punched Spencer in her face. Spencer fell down unconscious. Ashley kneeled in front of her, grabbed her gun, and kissed her on the cheek)**

" I'm sorry for that… see you nect time. I know you'll find me … but then again I want you to find me." **(She went to Spencer's car, opened it, grabbed the bag, went back inside, and left in front of Spencer's unconscious body)**

" Bye my love" **(she went through the back door and went to a black car parked inside the garage still wearing the black underwear and a jacket)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery Never Solved part 2

Hotel

So I'm sitting here in my hotel room with a blackeye looking at the fucking bag she left me last night. She wants me to hind her that much is sure. But why?...Why the fuck does a criminal want the police to find them … or maybe she just wants me to find her… No!, Spencer, get yourself under control. I got use to saying her name… her real name Ashley. I forgot about Eliza… I think… she deserves to go to jail. She lied … she … forget it … (Spencer stood up and went to get a drink)

I can't believe she hit me… and she hits hard by the way, ask my two partners, Jimmy and Aiden. They are a little embarrassed by that, She is good I admit that; but at the same time I hate that. I hate that because it means everything was a lie, that I never did know her… All that time we were toge- … STOP it, get back to the case. (She went back to her bed and sat down looking at the bag in front of her)

I didn't tell the guys about the bag. I will, it's just that… I just have to find out whats in it. So here I am again, looking at the fucking bag that I can't open. Why can't I open it?? Shit I don't know, just … Well, I'm afraid of what's in it… that bag can contain a lot of things… but at the same time can have nothing… I'm so fucking lame, just open it you moron!! (She grabbed the bag and opened it. She found some make up, a post card, a rose, and a letter) a note, huh? ( She opened the letter and read)

Dear Spencer

I didn't want this to happen. This is what I am, this is what I do and I can't change that. I like to live on the edge. I wanted to tell you that I never lied to you, I mean, I did but never about hoe I felt about you. The only thing I lied to you about was… well my job and my name, I hope you forgive me someday.

A

Don't think about it that much, she is a living lie. Okay so maybe she doesn't want me to find her… The rose… she once told me that a red rose meant love and passion …sometimes forgiveness. Yeah, I got a preview of her love right on my left black eye. So what else… The blank Scarface card… Think!! Scarface, ok…Scarface…

(flashback)

(Ashley/Spencer/holding each other/bed/tv/Scarface)

"The first time I saw this movie I was so excited

"Why?"

"I had a thing … well for action movies. Anything that had to with blood."

" Okay… that's kind of psycho."

" Yeah well anyways, I was home alone and my parents got this new tv so I put it really loud and… it was amazing."

"okay Scarface fan, where did you live?"

" LA, Country club 43 street… a blue and white house… of course it's shit now, but it was home. Sometimes I go there to relax… to look for answers, to see where I came from."

(flashback)

Country club 43 street… What do I have to lose right?...well maybe my life… what if she just wants to kill me… I'll bring my gun just in case (She grabbed her keys and her jacket. When she opened the door, She found Aiden and Jimmy standing in front of the door)

"Um, Guys?"

"Look, we were wondering if we could go to a bar or something tonight?"

"Um, yeah you guys go."

"You're not coming?"

"No, I'm just going to take a drive around town."

"oh okay. Well see you in the morning then."

" Yeah, see ya."

(The guys went away and Spencer got in her car and drove to the house… when she got there later, the house was looked abandoned and it didn't have any lights on) Just go in and… well check it out. (She got in the house and closed the door. She had her gun ready just in case. After a few minutes Ashley stepped out of her hiding place.)

"Hey." ( Spencer froze, and after a minute pointed her gun at her.)

"Ashley! Put your hands in the air, you are under arrest."

"You came all this way to arrest me? Where are the guys?"

" Its just me tonight."

"… I knew you would remember Scarface."

"Was that a lie, too?"

"No."

" Why? … Why did you want me to find you?"

" Because I wanted to see you… I never trust anyone. Never had. You're the only one that can understand me. That I can trust. That I –"

" Fuck you Ashley!! .. I'm not like you …I'm not a killer."

" That's really what you think of me?..."

" Yes! Not what I think, what it is.. you killed Kenny Miller, Gustavo Fetcher, Joesph Kalb… should I go on?"

" Those were bad people Spencer."

" I know but that doesn't mean we have to kill them!"

" That's the only thing we CAN do! When 1 fucking innocent person dies because some asshole thinks he's king of the world and decides he want to kill them, not only is he affecting that person but that person's family. Then the family has to bust their ass to move on, to forget what happened. Maybe they never get over it, maybe they have nightmares for the rest of their lives. Maybe they never get to have a normal life again… I want to fucking kill the ones who think they are kings… those assholes… And I know 

you understand me on this Spencer… so now people pay me to kill people. If they are bad, I do it, if not then I don't." ( Spencer could tell this was getting personal and didn't want to talk about it )

" … Well I guess if I go by your theory, I would have to kill you." ( Spencer pointed the gun at her)

" I Guess you have to then." ( Ashley went towards her, until the gun was inches from her head) " Do it… kill me… put me out of my misery." ( Ashley grabbed the gun and pulled it down to her heart) " You want to kill me here…ok then… when you kill someone by a bullet to the heart is better… not as messy as if in the head but more personal." (She grabbed the gun again and pulled it down to her ribs) " Here well… it's a slow death… you have nightmares about it for weeks…" ( She grabbed it again but this time pulled it down until it was between her legs) "But I don't think you want to kill me." ( They were face to face, looking at each other. Spencer could feel Ashley breathing on her face) " I think you want something else."

"What do I want then?" ( in a second, Ashley closed her legs really tight and kneeled a little to the side so she was holding the gun tightly and at the same time pushed Spencer back on to the couch. Ashley grabbed the gun) I'm telling you she's good.

" You don't need this around me." (She tossed it to the side. She straddles Spencer and started kissing her passionately. Spencer didn't know what to do at first but quickly gave in. Ashley took off her shirt and started working on Spencer's. Surprise, surprise Spencer wasn't wearing a bra. Spencer opened her mouth and Ashley took that chance to taste Spencer's mouth with her tongue and she received a moan in recompance. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hands and pulled them her towards her, so they were now sitting. Spencer started kissing Ashley's neck and at the same time trying to get Ashley's bra straps off. When she did she started caressing her breast with both hand and this time it was Ashley who was moaning)

" Fuck me, Spencer!"… She wants me … that's what I want right… I love her.

( They looked at each other for a second. Spencer kissed her but this time it was a sweet kiss. When trhe pulled apart Spencer grabbed Ashley's face with both hands.)

"I can't… I can' do this Ashley." ( Spencer pushed Ashley backwards so she could get up) " I can't fuck you." ( She grabbed her shirt and put it back on)

" Spencer… you can't leave me… I though-"

" I'm leaving!? Eliza you – ASHLEY! You left me! remember? YOU LEFT ME! I'm supposed to arrest you and I'm fucking you?"

" You don't have to arrest me. We could…" ( She was crying)

" No Ashley we can't!" ( She was on the verge of tears) " There is no 'we' Ashley. Its in the past … tomorrow this will be like it never happened… I suggest you go away… I will go back to trying to find and you, my JOB, and you will continue doing what you do or whatever…"

(They were both crying)

" Okay… what if you never find me?"

" that would never happen you know it."

"Why?"

" Because I want to find and you want to be found by me." (She went towards Ashley and kissed her on the cheek and went out the door, leaving Ashley crying in the house.)

Fuck,fuck,fuck!!( Crying in the car) shit … why huh? Why did you have to go? ( She didn't know if it was for her or Ashley) just drive. Forget that the woman you love is in that house crying over you… without a shirt on and ready for you… forget that the woman in that house is the thing you always wanted, forget that the woman is the villain that you're after. Just… forget. (And she drove off)


	3. Chapter 3

You can stop thinking about it… but you cant forget

_**You can stop thinking about it… but you cant forget **_

So I'm here at my apartment. Two weeks have past since the little incident between me and Ashley. The guys never knew, so that's good. The next day I told the guys about the bag. They did ask me why I didn't tell them sooner. They know it's hard for me to do this, so they bought the lie that, I was figuring out what it meant. Well technically… it's not a lie. Then I told them that I thought she was in her old house. This time they didn't ask why. And I was totally ok with that. So we went there fully armed. I knew she wasn't going to be there. I knew she was already gone. So later, we went back home to downtown LA. And here I am…

It's sad you know…We lived together for almost 2 years… I remember how we met, like it was yesterday… I was getting out of a bad relationship. Real closet case. She broke my heart telling me she was going to get married with this guy, I didn't know about. But apparently, lot of people did. A month later, I was still devastated about the fucked up situation and wanted to get fucking drunk, so that I wouldn't feel the pain that was eating me alive. I went to this place cold… The Planet….

_**(FLASHBACK) **_

_**(Spencer/Planet/ Lots of people)**_

_(Really cool place. I knew the owner, Madison. Her sister and I used to date, so… But there she was. She was the DJ…Kid saw the look I gave her.)_

"Okay, Spencer I will introduce you to her after she's finished" what can I say…

So after she was finished, Madison introduced each other and we got a table and started to talk. I don't know why I felt so comfortable with her. I told her about my job and why I became an Agent. She seemed intrigued by my old, sad story.

_(Now I know why… That's what she meant when she said "and I know you know what I'm talking about Spencer" some thing like that, the last time we confronted each other… Anyway back to the story)_

When I was talking to her, I felt good. Finally in a month of being sorry for myself, I was … good. It was crazy, because the time was not right and then just like that you start to feel again. I told my self that I was NOT going to like someone for awhile, you just don't want to fall in love, just to get your hart broken again. But then it happens… in your face and its sucks, cause… its never part of the "plan". She had this smile that I couldn't get enough of. This body…wooooo, what can I say she was hot.

_(And I ask her on a date, and……she said YES!!)_

_**(END FLASCHBACK) **_

I don't like these things… these flashbacks that I'm having. It's like they are trying to say something. And I don't want to remember anymore. I want to forget. Because it's hurts to know that … that was not completely her… that she was letting out something. And if I cant have her all… I don't want her at all…

_**NEXT DAY AT WORK**_

I'm sitting in my office just looking at a picture I had of me and Ashley at vacations on PUERTO RICO. That was the best vacation ever.

_**(FLASHBACK) **_

_**(Spencer/Ashley/Beach/Drinks/a lot of people laughing/lots of noise)**_

_(not again, no!!)_

_**(Ends FLASHBACK) **_

Fuck !! why does this keeps happening

_**(A woman came in Shane's office)**_

"HEY"

"Hey…"

"What are you doing?"

"Working"

"Oh_**…" (she got closer to Spencer and sat right in front of Spencer on her desk)**_ "I think you need a break…" _**(She went to kiss her, but Spencer stopped her.)**_

"I can't….. Carmen, I'm working" (_**she got up and went to opened the door for her)**_

"This is about that villain Ashley right?... your EX ?"

"NO!!... I'm working"

"Work didn't seem to bother you before... You were sleeping with me and coming home to her, and now she's gone and you don't want me anymore?"

"That was a mistake. I never should have had sex with you."

"I can't believe you. All this for a fucking bitch"

"Get out!!" _**(Carmen got out and she closed the door. Then someone knocked. And Spencer opened it)**_ "I told y-… oh, Aiden sorry come in" (_**Aiden saw the look Spencer had on… so sad… so miserable)**_

"Look Spencer… I know your hurting right now… and I could understand that, but… that's life… Loves not like in the movies… and …something's are better just left to mystery" _**(Spencer looked down.)**_

"Thank you…"

"Anytime… but look um… there was a murder on Culver City." _**(He had a file on his hand. He sat down and so did Spencer) **_

"Who?"

"A lawyer named… Chris Barkley."

"Ok so, what's his backgrounds ?"

"Well… the word is he always defended GOOD people… and he always wins… so I don't know, it's not her normal scene"

"Well if we want to find out, I guess we have to go to Culver City then"

_**CULVER CITY**_

_**(Crime scene)**_

"What we got?"

"Well not much, he was shot on the heart"

_**(FLASHBACK) **_

_**(Ashley/ Old house/ Gun)**_

"When you kill someone by a bullet on the heart, its better… not that messy, as if on the head, but its more personal."

_**(END FLASHBACK) **_

fuck, what can I do to stop this thing!!

"…Spencer… Spencer, are you ok?"

"um…yea, yea sorry, um, anything ells?"

"yea, a red rose…-" fuck!! How can she still do this?

"It's her…"

"How do you know?"

"That's her mark. For her, it means forgiveness."

"You sure?"

"No… Nothing more?... no note ... Anything?"

"No" Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck ASHLEY!! Shit… I am in love with a fucking monster… how can she do this…and how the fuck am I going to find her know?... what if she really doesn't want to be found?… I'm going crazy because of her. Every time she kills some one, it's like a bullet on my gut… because I know she will never change… The weird thing is that I really want to find her… to see her. But at the same time I know if I do, it would probably be the end of her…. So I went home, I couldn't take it anymore…. knowing she's throwing her life away…That I could never be with her.

_**(Spencer arrived at her apartment really tired and didn't notice Ashley sitting on the floor on her room)**_

"I didn't do it" _**(Ashley said in a low voice. Spencer jumped of surprised, but when she saw who it was, she was shocked and scared at the same time)**_

"Get away from me. Get out" (_**she didn't have her gun with her. She left it on her desk. Ashley was sitting hugging her legs. When she heard Spencer's response she looked down and buried her head on her legs)**_

"I didn't Spence…" _**(she was crying now. She looked up to see Spencer on the opposite wall, like if she was scared of her) **_"are you afraid of me?"

"…Should I be?" _**(Ashley was really hurt now. Her tears falling from her eyes like if she had lost someone)**_

"No… I didn't do it Spencer…not this time" _**(Spencer got closer)**_

"Fuck you Ashley… I know It was you… you left the fucking rose remember" _**(Ashley stood up)**_

"That doesn't mean anything, I didn't do it!!... He was a good man, why would I kill an innocent guy Spencer!?"

"Because your crazy. You can't decide… who's bad and who's good Ash… that's not your job… your not suppose to do that. Crazy people do that" _**(Ashley laughs and cried at the same time)**_

" Maybe I'm crazy, everyone is, in some point… but I know what I do and I know what I don't do… and I didn't do it" _**(Spencer didn't know if to believe her or not)**_

SHE IS LYING SPENCER "I'm not lying Spence… I would never lie to you… Trust me…please" _**(Ashley's eyes where red from all the crying and Spencer couldn't take this… couldn't stand to see the woman she loves so destroyed)**_ Fuck she looks so sad… I can't take this… I can't watch this… this is breaking my fucking heart. I hate this. _**(She got closer to Ashley and sat next to her)**_

"Please don cry" _**(Ashley turned to look at her)**_

"Do you believe me?" _**(Spencer looked away. She knew the answer but didn't want to say it)**_

"Yes"

"Look at me and say it. I don't need those people, to now I didn't do it … but I do need you to believe in me" _**(Spencer looked at her)**_

"Yes Ashley I believe in you… I don't know why but… I know you're telling me the truth… and again I don't know why" _**(They looked at each other for a minute. But Ashley broke down laughing)**_

"What's so funny?" _**(Spencer panicked) **_

"This… this is a fucked up situation Spencer… I'm supposed to be running from you, you are supposed to be arresting me"

"Yea about that, I'm not doing a very good job"

"No we are not…"

"You know… a friend of mine once said that… Love is not like in the movies, that… some things are better just left to mystery…" _**(Spencer looked away from Ashley**_)

"Well… what good is a mystery if you don't try to solve it_**?" **_good response_** (They looked at each other and smiled. Ashley got closer and went to kiss Spencer. Spencer met her half way and started kissing passionately, until Ashley stopped)**_

"Are you going to stop this when it's really staring to get hot again? Cause this time I'm not sure a can take it." She so fucking hot… I can't resist her, I admit it

"I don't think I can do that anymore… it was a one time thing" (_**she smiled)**_

"Don't start what you can't finish Spencer" ha She is such a tease

"oh, I can finish it" (_**Spencer grabbed Ashley and pulled her up. They walked kissing to the bed. When Ashley's knees touched the bed Spencer pushed her down so she was lying on the bed. Spencer didn't want to waste anytime so she took off Ashley's pants. Ashley was smiling at Spencer's desperation. Then Spencer took off her shirt and straddled Ashley. They were kissing again. They moved a little up, so they where fully in the bed. Not breaking the kiss. Spencer took off Ashley's shirt and bra like in a second. Spencer's leg was in-between Ashley's. And all of a sudden the phone rings)**_

"Are you going to get that?"

"No, the machine will get it:" _**(They continued what they where doing. Spencer pushed her leg harder on Ashley's center and obtaining a moan. But then they herd a women's voice)**_

"_Look Spencer I'm sorry about tonight. (__**Spencer froze**__) I shouldn't have reminded you about sleeping with me wile you where with your ex. __**(Spencer started to get up and Ashley was in shock) **__A real woman doesn't do that, so sorr-"_

"HEY!!"

"oh Spencer um… look a just wanted-"

"Look Carmen I'm busy, and a really don't want to talk about this right now. Get over it… I don't want you" _**(And she hung up)**_ "I'm sorry about that" (_**she got in the bed and went to kiss Ashley)**_

"Don't touch me!!" Fuck you Carmen

"What's wrong?" play it cool

"WHAT"S WRONG!!... fuck you Spencer!! … Is she right?"

"What are you talking about?" fuck !!

"Don't you fucking play with me Spencer… did you cheat on me?" (_**Spencer looked down)**_

"Yes" I can't lie to her… never could _**(Ashley was now crying again. And she stood up)**_ "It was that time when we had that enormous fight, because your ex was in town" (_**Ashley grabbed her clothes**_)

"Yea and you just had to do that"

"I'm sorry Ashley"

"Sure you are" (_**She started putting her cloth back on)**_

"Are you going?"

"Yes Spencer, I'm fucking going"

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake and I know that now… I don't want to loose you again"

"I guess you never know how much you love a person until she's gone right?"

"I Love you" _**(That words right there, where the one's that hurt Ashley)**_

"Everything just keeps getting worse… But, what do you want me to do_**? (Crying)**_ … Forget that, THAT happened… that you fucked another woman and then came back home to fuck me?"

"……I did… right now I'm forgiving you… " (_**Ashley looked at Spencer. She knew she was right, I mean, right now she's forgetting that she needs to arrest her, that she lied to her, that she's a killer)**_ I get so fucking weak around her… I would never be able to arrest her.

"I can't… bye Spencer" (_**She got out of Spencer's house)**_

"FUCK!!" (_**Spencer got up and went to the machine, grabbed it and threw it to the floor making it break in peaces) **_shitttttttt. Fuck (_**she started crying) **_why can't this be easy for a change. Why can't I be fucking happy!!

_**( FLACHBACK) **_

_**(Spencer/ Ashley/ Couch/ Food)**_

_(not again!!)_

"I don't think a person can be truly happy"

"Ashley how can you say that?... your not happy?"

"I am, ok you know, but I'm not truly happy. And It's got nothing to do with you so don't put that face" _**(Spencer smiled)**_

"Then tell me Yoda, why can't anyone be truly happy?"

"Because it will be too boring, to perfect… why would you want to be good if you could be bad…and who the fuck wants good or perfect?"

"You're perfect"

"Yea right... I'm far from perfect…. But the thing I'm trying to say is… it can't be always easy. It's like that saying: you've got to go through hell before you get to heaven."

"Well, then I know I've been thru hell"

"Why?"

"Because I got my heaven" _**(They smiled and started kissing)**_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK) **_

_**(Spencer was now laying on her bed) **_

fuck!! Stop that!! My head hurts when I have does…Stop thinking about the past Spencer… and start thinking about the fucked up future… It's like something doesn't want me to be with Ashley. Some times I think we don't belong together, but sometimes… it's like we are made for each other. It's hard. Sometimes I think about killing my self… I mean I don't have anything in this world anymore. And if I have to spend my life running around looking for the woman I love… I rather just die. I just hope that it's like she says… sometimes you've got to go through hell before you get to heaven………….. Well I've been through hell, now where's my fucking heaven? …


	4. Chapter 4

You can stop thinking about it… but you cant forget

_**You're gone, So there ain't enough time, to keep me here that long**_

It's been a month since the last time we saw each other. Its 9pm, I'm in my office. Not too many people left just, Aiden, Jimmy, Carmen and me… I'm here almost 20 hours a day just in case, but… I can't find her… the police can't find her, and… I'm starting to think this is the end. The end of us… It's for the best. 3 weeks ago I was on the bathroom and I heard Lara and some other chick talking about Ashley. They said… they said that, if they found her, they where going to give her death sentence. When I came back to the office the next day Aiden told me… it was true… I cried for two weeks straight, I didn't eat, didn't sleep, I got in fights, I couldn't do anything. If they found her, they were going to kill her… So I hoped… I hoped that she would never come back. Because if I have to watch her die, I would kill myself… I wish that night would have never happened… I wish she would have just stayed home.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Spencer/ house/ guns/ a dead person on the floor/ a woman dress in black/ darkness**_

Fuck. I pointed the gun at her "Put your hands in the air, you're under arrest" I knew she was a woman because I could see the figure trough the darkness… very good. She turned towards me… I couldn't see her face, it was too dark. She started going towards me "don't move any closer lady" she didn't listen to me, so I grabbed her hand and pinned her against the wall "listen to me you-" …Ashley… what… "Ashley..?"

"Let me go Spencer" fuck, she…

"You killed that man…"

"Long story… let me go" so I let her go. I can't move. "Listen Spencer, you don't understand" I was crying now

"I thought you where at Alice's"

"… I'm sorry" I fell down… I couldn't resist my weight any longer. Then we heard the sirens of the police "I have to go" I still couldn't move… she went towards me, she kneeled and kissed me. "You will understand soon enough" She got up and left. The guys came in

"Spencer!! Spencer are you ok?"

"…."

"Spencer!!... Did you see who it was?" I looked at him

"Ashley…"

How could you take his life away?  
How could you be so full of hate?  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world all wonder why  
I sat at home and on my own,  
I cried alone

_**(END FLSHBACK)**_

I don't mind the flashbacks any more… that's all I have from her…memories. That's all I do now, remember… Like when I found her on Rubies Night Club.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

I knew she was there, but I didn't tell the guys for 3 days. I just liked to see her dance. Every night for 4 days, they said she was the new girl. By what she's wearing, lots of assholes are coming on to her. Each night seems like it's getting worse, I just wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming on to her. It happens every night she works. They'll go and ask the DJ what she would say, if they all tried coming on to her. Don't they know it's never going to work? They think they'll get inside her with every drink they buy her. This time somebody's getting hurt. And the ladies, they're cool but twice as crazy. Each time she bats an eyelash, somebody's grabbing her ass. I'm hating what she's wearing. Everybody here keeps staring

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

(_**Spencer was crying)**_ I wanted her to stay, cause I needed to hear her say…that she loved me… but she never did. I miss her so fucking much. I wish I could see her for the last time so I could tell her…That I love her, that I have loved her all along, and I miss her, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming she'll be with me and she would never go. Because ill stop breathing if I don't see her anymore… I've been listening to Nickelback for far too long….

She came along and tore this wall down and that's something you don't forget just like that. But she never did say she loved me… No matter what she said or what she didn't I loved her… she was my angel. So I'll ask politely if the devil needs a ride because the angel of mine ain't hanging out with me tonight.

_**(The lights go off) **_Just great. Just, what I needed. (_**She gets out of her office) **_

"Guys!!"

"Spencer I'm here"

"Where are Carmen and Jimmy?"

"Right here"

"Here"

"It must be the breakers" _**(Spencer got her lighter and could see just 4 feet to the front , but the guys could see her and went towards her)**_

"Let me call the maintenance guy"

"He won't be able to help you" _**(a voice came in the room. Spencer pointed the lighter in front but was useless, she couldn't see anything)**_

"Who was that?"

"…Ashley"

"Aww that's so sweet… you recognize my voice" (_**she said sarcastically)**_

"Wait, Ashley, Your ex? , The psycho killer?" (_**You could hear Ashley laugh)**_

"Carmen shut it!! Guys call the police"

"So this is Carmen huh?... I gotta tell you Spencer I expected someone prettier… I mean if you were going to betray me like that, look for something better"

"My cell phone is dead Spencer!!"

"You can't even see me bitch!!"

"Oh I can see you don't worry. And your cells are not going to work so..."

"AHHH!!... She touched me!!" _**(Ashley laughed)**_

_"_Ashley, leave her alone…"

"I just having a little fun Spencer" _**(They heard the sound, like when a gun was ready to shoot) **_"and I'm not the one with a gun …"

"Guys, you can't see anything, so what are you doing with the gun?"

"Just in case Spencer, don't worry"

"You like guns huh Jimmy?"

"… I guess I do"

"LISTEN Ashley … she slept with me ok, get over it …now let us go"

"Carmen, SHUT UP!!"

"Yea Carmen, I would listen to Spence on this one… me being a psycho killer an all… but Spencer, tell me… was she better than me?"

"Ashley…"

"This is ridiculous, what the fuck do you want bitch"?

"Jimmy shut up"

"No Aiden you shut up, I'm fucking sick of this bitch and Spencer's story. I just want to get it over with so they would kill her already" fuck don't say that asshole

"…shut the fuck off Jimmy or I'm going to kick your ass"

"Don't worry Spencer I know" she knows…she knows what?... does she mean her death sentence? But how? "You haven't answer, my question Spence… is she better"

"Oh please…"

"No"

"WHAT??"

"She doesn't come close to you…"

"…..Good"

"But…what are you doing here Ashley?" (I_**n a second Ashley was in front of her)**_

"My job" (_**Ashley blew the lighter off and now everything was dark.)**_ And then I could hear everything and nothing at the same time. I heard screams coming from Carmen, I heard gunshots, I heard the guys screaming but I couldn't move…I was just there standing like a complete loser, scared for my life….

_**(FLASHBACK)**__****_

_**SPENCER/ ASHLEY/ KISSING/ BED/ SEX/ MORE KISSING/ EYES/MORE SEX/ SWEAT/ FINGERS/ SOUNDS OF : FUCK's, GOD's/ GUNS/ GUNSHOTS/MOUNS**_

_**"Domino!!**_ "

"Now you know… what do you think?" /

"You're the only one that can understand me" /

"Fuck you Ashley!!" /

**"**Fuck me Spencer" /

"What if you don't find me?" /

"I didn't do it" /

"Get away from me" /

"Do you believe me?" /

"..What good is a mystery if you don't try to solve it_**?"/**_

"... Ashley" /

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

...Then it's stopped and everything was silent. The lights turned on, but I closed my eyes scared of what's in front of me. All I was thinking was, she killed Carmen, she killed Carmen… but then I opened my eyes and a few feet's from where I was, was Carmen and Aiden on the floor knocked out , that was good, cause they didn't have a bullet through their hearts, but…where is Jimmy.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**My office/ two days ago/ Jimmy**_

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a secret admirer"

"You do?"

"Yes but don't tell the wife… she left me this with a card that said _TO JIMMY" _a rose…

"How do you know it's a 'she'"

"Shut up"

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Shit… fuck!!.. _**(She turn to her back and their it was… Jimmy with a bullet on his heart and a note) **_A note... she kills my friend and all she leaves is a fucking note (_**she grabbed it and opened)**_

_You were looking for the killer of Chris Barkley?, well there you have it… Chris was with Jimmy's wife, he found them the other day and he killed him… ask his wife. He wanted to make it look like I was the killer, by putting the red rose on the body. But that's not the only thing that makes him an asshole… he gets violent with his wife and kids. He took advantage of her daughter… Don't believe me?... Talk to his wife… His fingerprints are all over Chris. I guess you're surrounded by bad people Spencer._

_PS: Words are not meant to be kept from others._

_Ash_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming.**_

I can't do this anymore… I can't… her face…it hurts to see her hurt… But I had to do it… I had to kill Jimmy. I feel like I'm losing ground. Everyone hates admitting fear. Most people want to know why they're here… I know. I don't do this for fun… I do it because it's my calling; it's what I do…

I'm through thinking of things to say to you. I've said enough and so have you. I needed you, probably as bad as I need another hole in the head. I know what they are going to do to me if they found me… I don't care anymore. Life it's not life if I can't be with her. So I know the end is coming.

I missed her so much. Sometimes I think is best if left in the memory, it's better kept inside than left for good. Lately it seems like my dreams have started to die. Then I realized. ….that ….so have I. The things that keep me alive aren't living here anymore…….

She sees much better than I see. And she knows all that I'm thinking. So Spencer … I'm here waiting

--

That's it… she over…I'm over. She killed a cop. My friend……. I need to find her. The only thing that keeps popping in my head, it's the last part on the note…_"Words are not meant to be kept from other". _She telling me something… but what? I think and thing until…

_** (FLASHBACK)**_

_**STREET/ A NIGHT CLUB/ AYEAR AGO/ THE PALACE**_

_** (END FLASHBACK)**_

The Palace… so that's where you are. But that place closed, like 3 months ago…. I guess I'll be there Ashley.

--

_**(2 HOURS LATER)**_

So I'm here where you want me… now where are you, Ashley? (_**Then music started playing on the background and Ashley appeared) **_

"Can I have this dance?" she was so beautiful. She had a white dress on. She looked like an angel… my angel…

"Yes" of course I said yes. She had the smile I loved. _**(They started dancing. Ashley had both hands on Spencer's neck and Spencer's hands on her waist) **_"You look beautiful" she smiled again… I can't get enough of it… I haven't seen her smile in a long time.

"Thank you… you look really bad" _**(They laughed)**_

"Thank you… I haven't slept in a while so…"

"Why?"

"Because… because they are going to kill you Ashley"

"I'm not afraid to die Spencer"

"But I'm afraid… of losing you" (_**Spencer started crying)**_

"…… I love you Spencer" shit… fuck she said it… she loves me….

"You have never said that before"

"I know… but I just wanted you to know"… I love you" don't say that…

"Don't say that" _**(Spencer was now crying hysterically) **_fuck

"Spencer what's wrong? ...look at me …." I can't, but I do (_**Spencer looked at her)**_

"I Love you Ashley" I can't stop crying

"I know Spence I know" _**(They hugged. Ashley trying to help Spencer calm down)**_

"I'm sorry" _**(She said on Ashley's neck)**_

"Spencer don't… ok you have nothing to be sorry about" yes I do

"I'm sorry" (_**Spencer let go of Ashley. Ashley was confused. Then 5 guys stepped out of their hiding place and pointed their gun to Ashley)**_

"Ashley Davies you're under arrest"

_**(Ashley looked at Spencer and smiled. Spencer broke down in front of all of them and fell to the ground crying while the guys arrested Ashley)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Ashley was on her prison lying on the bed)**_

Prison… let me tell you, not what I specked it to be .I have a room if you can call it that, to myself. I think it's because they are going to kill me. So they are being nice. I've been here one week now. No visitors, and in two days I get, "The chair"…. The prisoners here don't really bother me… they look at me like they know… they know I'm going to die very soon. I try to forget about Spencer … forget that she turned me in… that she hasn't visit me, not even ones…. But, I can't. She is in every thought

"Ashley!! You got a visitor" (_**the police man opened the gate)**_

Did I mention I got no visitors ?...well I was wrong, my lawyer comes every now and then, to tell me in other words, I am going to die and she can't do nothing about it. So yea everything is good.

(_**She got out and followed the man to a big room) **_This reminds me of my school's lunch room. Lots of tables. _**(she sat where they told her to sit and a woman came in the room) **_told ya _**(the woman sat down)**_

"Hey how are you doing Ashley?"

"I'm good Paula, you?"

"I'm good"

"Any changes?"

"…. No…"

"Look Paula… ok, I don't know why are you helping me… but you've helped enough… there is nothing you could do…"

"… They are going to kill you Ashley and I can't do anything… how can you call that enough?"

"I've killed, Paula… you know that… I killed a police man… this is it… you know that"

"I do…"

"So are you going to tell me why are you helping me… I mean you just came here like my guardian angel. I can't pay you in any way so… why?"

"Well… I'm not your guardian angel… Spencer is"

"Spence...?"

"Yea, I know her and I told her I would help, so."

"So she knows everything that's going on?"

"Yea… she's a mess"

"Why?... after all, SHE did this to me"

"I don't think she did… she loves you" _(__**Ashley laughed)**_

"Right…"

"You know what … I'll let her talk to you"

"WHAT!?... She's here?"

"She's always here Ashley"

"You mean Spencer…?"

"Yes Spencer… she sometimes takes the night shift, so she could see you sleep"

"She can't actually do that"

"Believe me… she can"

--

_**(Then she stood up and got out of the room and 5 minutes later Spencer came in the room looking like crap and sat down in front of Ashley)**_ There she is… just… sit there and talk to her, ok? …Paula said that I had to, so…

"Hey…" that was more like a whisper.

"What do you want?" Ok that hurt… but I deserve it

"… um…I just … I wanted to know how are you?"

"What do you think?... I'm going to die in two days Spencer" don't say that

"Don't say that"

"It's the truth Spence… they are going to kill me in two fucking days!!"

"I'm sorry Ash…"

"Don't you fucking say that!!..." _**(She stood up)**_ "I told you I loved you Spence… the only person I have… and you… you fucking turned me in" fuck… _**(Spencer started crying in front of everybody. And Ashley yelling at her didn't help. Then Paula appeared again in the room with two officers who cleared the room, so now they were there alone)**_

"Don't blame me Ash… you did this to yourself" (_**Spencer looked up to Ashley)**_

"You are right … I had only one weakness… that one thing got me here … and that's you… if I just wasn't so completely in love with you, no one could have caught me… no one"

"Fuck you, Ashley this is my fucking job…… more than that, I was doing the right thing… you are a fucking killer Ashley…... it's my job…I had to"

"That's your job… well this is mine… but you know what … I don't care anymore… cause in a couple of days… that's it… I'm gone" Stop saying that!!

"You really don't care that they are going to kill you"

"No…"

"… Well fuck you… I do… I can't sleep because of it, I can't eat… I can't do anything… because you're right… it's my fault you're here…but it's not my fault you killed does man…it's not my fault that they are going to kill you… you had it coming …"

"If that makes you feel better" _**(Spencer stood up and went towards Ashley)**_

"THAT DOENST MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!!" _**(Spencer started crying again but this time worse. Ashley had tears falling from her eyes)**_

"You know what would make me feel better?... if right know I could have you in my arms, in my bed and I didn't have to hide it… that I could kiss you and nothing would stop it. That I could… _**(She grabbed Ashley's hands) **_hold your hands and… and know you will never go… that you will never leave me…" _**(Ashley was now crying at the same level of Spencer) **_" I love you Ashley… I do, you know that. And it's killing me to know that I can't do anything to help you…" (_**Spencer grabbed Ashley's face) **_"You… you're the best thing… that ever happened… to me… Ashley" _**(She couldn't speak properly because of the crying)**_

"I love you… I … love you Spencer… I'm sorry… I'm sorry this is fucking happening!!" (_**They hugged for 5 minutes never wanting to let go. Until Paula came in)**_

"Excuse me guys… but, Spencer we have to go." (_**They parted from the hug)**_

"Right... um... yea" _**(Spencer said wiping her tears away and so did Ashley) **_"I'll be here tomorrow Ashley" …I love you

"ok…" (_**They went towards each other and kissed passionately for another minute. Spencer holding Ashley's face and Ashley doing the same. When they parted they started crying again. And a man came after Ashley and got her out of the room)**_

"I'm sorry Spencer" Paula said

"Me too"

_**-- **_

After the day we finally spoke to each other in prison, I came back the next day and spend it all day with her… I got connections, so yea. We spend it talking laughing and not talking of what's coming the next day. We spend an hour lying on the grass of the backyard just staring at each other… and on 5 months of felling completely awful, I felt good again…I guess that's what she does to me. Looking at her eyes I felt complete… she is my other half

But today is the day of Ashley's death……. and mine.

_**-- **_

I'm here at the place they are going to kill Ashley. Spencer asked me to be here…. I guess she can't see the love of her life being killed in front of her… and I don't blame her. I hate this… I feel sorry for them. They seem so happy before. I guess you never really know a person. It's hard for me too, to be here because, I knew Ashley… she was my friend too, I mean we had picnics together and I would never have guessed she was… just don't talk about it… Spencer is a mess. I can't help any of them….

Here comes the guards… they have Ashley. She had a something covering her head. I guess it's better if you don't see the face while she is being electrocuted. She is moving around trying to get herself off the police man's. Fuck I can't see this… (_**A tear fell from Aiden's eyes)**_

_**-- **_

This is it…. The end… And I really don't care. If I can't be with her…If she's gone… then what the fuck is holding me here? My place is with her and if she's gone… I'm gone.

I only need one bullet…One. And, the pane…all this… is gone. And maybe I can be with her again.

I really don't believe in heaven… but she did. So if there is this so called heaven, I know it has to include her. And if we go to hell… well… we are going to hell together, so it can't be that bad.

I don't care where we go, anything its better than being here right now, knowing the love of my life, my soul mate, my other half… is being killed and I can't do shit.

So the gun is ready for me…

_**-- **_

They sit her on the chair, they put the belts in her hands, and her legs … She is fighting to get herself off it. The priest starts saying some bullshit about god and all I want to do is punch him… fuckers. This killing, does who kill, is really bullshit … I mean they suffer more in jail so… fuckkkkk… I'm glad Spencer's not here.

_**-- **_

_**(Spencer is crying and holding the gun to her head)**_.

Fuck, you can to it come on… just pull it… fuck… I have to do this… this is the only way. Ashley must be dead by now _**(Spencer is crying like if there was no tomorrow… and there isn't) **_I already wrote the note… so I'm good to go… let's just read it again ok… (_**She grabbed the note in front of her)**_

_Dear Aiden:_

_I had to do it… sorry, but I can't be here without her._

Ok… pull it Spencer… she's waiting _**(Spencer pushed the gun harder to her head)**_

_**-- **_

They are ready… all you can hear is the sound coming from Ashley… moans and cries. And it's killing me inside… this is not right… I feel bad because this is what we do… the police… And I wonder how many people had to watch their love ones being killed in front of them…

I watch Ashley for the last time. Her body… wait a minute…her tattoo… the thing on her left arm… it's… fucking gone, that's not her… that's not fucking Ashley

"Wait, STOP!!" _**(He got up and went towards them)**_

"Stop right there Aiden, we have to do this… we know it's hard-"

"No, that's not her!!... That's not Ashley"

_**(The judge and the police man's looked at each other)**_

"Just to be sure…" _**(They took off the bag or whatever she had on her face. And they found… another woman with tape on her mouth) **_I knew it… that's not Ashley

"That's not Ashley"

"And where the fuck is she?" _**(They took off the tape from the woman's mouth)**_

"FUCK!!... she's gone… she took my uniform…and fuck, you were going to kill me you mother fuckers!!"

"Holy shit" _**(Aiden said)**_ fuck … she escaped… I'm so fucking glad man

"Thank you sir… you saved my life… if it wasn't for you I'll be dead because of this fucking morons" (_**Aiden was smiling now)**_ shit I have to call Spencer

"Why the fuck are you smiling Aiden?"

"Fuck off Conner" yea his my boss, but I don't give a fuck. I just have to call Spencer _**(He got out of that place)**_

_**-- **_

_**(Spencer had her gun on her face when the phone rang for the 10**__**th**__** time. She grabbed it and saw that it was Aiden again. Then she heard someone knocking on the door and started crying harder)**_

"I can't talk right now Aiden…There is nothing you can say to make me feel better"

….See… she's really gone now Spencer… she's gone… so pull it…

"FUCK!!" (_**And there was a loud noise in the room) "BANG!!"**_

_**THE END…..**_


	7. Chapter 7

So I left a bit of a cliffhanger but I was thinking maybe I could do a sequel tell me if ya'll want one…..


End file.
